The Next Generation of That 70's Show
by Music-Dance-Peace
Summary: The gang is all grown up and now their kids are here! This story is totally appropriate for anyone! Hyde/Jackie, Eric/Donna, Michael/Brooke, and Fez/His Wife That is not in the series.
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Gang

b A/N: I do not own, That '70s Show, or the Next Generation. /b

Donna Forman knocked on her daughter's door. "Lily Jacqueline Forman! Get up!" she yelled. Lily stumbled out of bed and walked slowly over to her door. "Mom! I'm up, no need to yell." Lily was the oldest and wasn't as bad as her aunt, Laurie. Not at all! But she was very lazy.

Lily ran down the stairs in a robe, sweatpants, and a tee shirt, where everyone else was there. Her younger brother, Eddie Red Forman, was already dressed. "You know, I'm 13 and you're 16, but I'm ready." He teased. "Whatever, Ed." She sat in a chair next to Eddie and her dad, Eric, and started eating her cereal.

After breakfast, Lily got dressed. She had the same long fiery red hair as her mother but she had more freckles, and was a little bit tanner. Eddie had the same hair as his dad, and he had his mother's eyes and skin, but no freckles. Lily wasn't at all a bad person like Laurie, but sometimes she didn't follow the rules, so she wasn't so bad.

Everyone was excited in the Forman family. Donna was pregnant with a boy. Lily was a little sad; it wasn't a girl like she hoped. They already knew a middle name, Michael, but they were still looking for the perfect first name.

They lived in Point Place, Donna was a writer, and a quite successful one indeed. And Eric taught History at Point Place High School where Lily goes to school, along with all of his friends' kids.

Hyde kissed his wife, Jackie. "Jackie, the kids need to go to school." He said calmly. She woke up and kissed him back. They had three kids together, Stevie, Jack, and Elle. Hyde woke up his only son and Jackie woke up Stevie and Elle. Hyde and Jackie both thought it would be cool if they named the boy Jack and the girl Stevana (Stevie) because they were both very close to their names. Eleanor Donna Hyde was he oldest, 18. She got the nickname, Elle, from her mom. Jackie thought it sounded like she was famous. Jackie was gone a lot because of her job in "Daily Dose of Dallas: With Jacqueline Burkhart" b (A/N: I don't know if it's true but it said it on the wiki, on Jackie's page) /b

Hyde owned Grooves. Elle turned out blonde like her grandma with Hyde's skin and Jackie's chocolate brown eyes. She loved her mom. She once wrote in her diary if her parents got divorced she would live with Jackie.

Stevana Pamela Hyde was the first one to sit at the table and get ready. She was 13 and best friends with Eddie Forman. She sat next to Hyde and Jack, with Jackie next to Jack and Elle next to both of her parents. Stevie couldn't help being a little jealous of Elle. She was perfect. Popular, blonde, dating Matt Kelso, Stevie was not. She was an outcast, has Hyde's hair (except for the frizzy-ness), and single. Stevie was a daddy's boy. She was a girl version of Hyde. She even wore his old sunglasses.

Jack Michael Hyde was like his mother. He had sleek black hair that covered his right eye. Jack was 11. He followed his older sister to the table and Elle followed him. His eyes were brown like his mom and had the same skin. He was handsome and Jackie said he was her 2nd favorite. Elle was first, then Jack, than Stevie. Jackie didn't like Stevie very much. Not popular, not a cheerleader, not always talking about how pretty she is, and she had the humor and annoyance of her father. Wait when I said,i,"Jackie didn't like Stevie very much."/i. I didn't mean that. Jackie loved Stevie along with Elle and Jack. She just wasn't her favorite. And Hyde, absolutely loved Stevie. Stevie was first, then Jack, and Elle. Hyde thought Elle was too fabulous. He didn't like how she was mean and a little snobby.

But Jack was very nice. He had the popularity of Elle and the brains of Stevie, the mischief of Hyde and the looks of Jackie. Jackie didn't want to admit it but Elle was more popular than her.

Betsy Kelso was already awake when she saw her dad walking down the stairs. "Good Morning Dad!" She said. Brooke walked in the front door, already dressed. "Hey Mom! Where were you?"

Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh! I just went out to… Garden! Yes, garden," she giggled. "You know those crops are getting bad this year! Ha!" Betsy rolled her eyes. Her Sweet 16 was coming soon and Brooke did this every year. But she played along, "OK!" She skipped upstairs. "Go wake up you're sister!" Kelso called. He went upstairs to get the baby boy, Casey who was named after his uncle.

Brooke knocked on her sister's bedroom. After a few minutes of silence, she barged in. "Mitchie! Wake up, you idiot!" Sadly, Michelle was like her dad while Betsy was like Brooke. "Ugh! I'm up, you- you- geek!"


	2. Chapter 1 Continued

**I'm making a new chapter! On the other chapter I accidentally**

**cut this one off. It's my first time so I'm sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Continued.

Betsy crossed her arms. "I take that back!" Mitchie yelled.

Michelle Brooke Kelso was 10. She was like Kelso. She had a light brown bob with side bangs and brown eyes. She was very tall for 11 and very skinny. Mitchie was also tan.

She threw on a pink dress and followed Betsy downstairs. "Good Morning, Michelle!" Kelso said. Everyone knew she was his favorite. She looked like him, acted like him.

Bethany Victoria Kelso was 15. She was like Brooke. She had curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is a normal size and skinny, and also tan like Brooke.

She was smart, a bookworm, but also very attractive. She was the 2nd popular in the school next to Elle. She and Elle were besties. Mitchie and Jack were besties too!

Betsy, Elle, and a girl named Katelyn Fez.

Matthew Eric Kelso had golden blonde and chocolate brown eyes. He was popular, smart, and super nice. He is 17. Matt is very muscular. What he doesn't know, that he is adopted. Matt was like Mitchie, like Kelso. He also was smart. Something Kelso wasn't.

Matt followed Mitchie down the stairs. "Hey Matt!" Brooke exclaimed. Brooke was excited i her /i son was so popular. "Hey!" He sat down.

Katelyn Marie Fez was 15. She was the daughter of Mr. Fez Fez and Tory Fez. Her dad's story was he spent so much time in the USA he forgot his own name.

Katie walked out of bed downstairs where her sister Fiona and her parents were at the table. Fiona was 2. Katelyn was the 3rd most popular girl in school. She had Fez's skin with long wavy black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Fiona Rhonda Fez was 2 and had curly red hair and chocolate brown eyes like her mom.

She was super sweet and smart for her age. Tory was Fez's wife which no, was not in the series. Fez married Tory after his divorce with Jackie in California. Katie likes to think her mom was Jackie because she looks so much like her but Fez and Jackie could be brother and sister.

"Good Morning, Kate! How was your night?" She nodded. "Good." she answered. "I had a bad dream though."

"What was it, sweetie?" asked Fez. "Well, um… I don't know if I should share it! Uh, well, um, I-I-I dreamt that, well, umm, I, was the, the, daughter, of, um... Jackie Hyde and you, dad." They burst out laughing. Even Fiona laughed. She clapped her hands and smiled.

Also Sorry It was short! Since this is the rest of the other chapter, you know.

I'm so sorry! But it was my first time writing a story.


	3. Chapter 2: Bob's Birthday And High Schoo

**Chapter 2! This is now the real thing! I'm still very sorry about the problem! I switched a few small things around, Bob's birthday is July 14****th**** but I made it August 25****th****.**

Chapter 2: Bob's Birthday and High School

Lily Forman hung out in the basement with her friends, Katie Fez, Elle Hyde, and Betsy Kelso. Elle was her best friend, even though Elle was much more popular than her, but with their dads' being best friends they really didn't have a choice.

"Lily!" She heard her dad yell from upstairs. That meant it was dinner time. "I have to go anyways," said Elle, "See you tomorrow." Elle left followed by Katie and Betsy. Lily turned around and went upstairs. Lily lived in the house her dad said he grew up in. It was a small house in Point Place, Wisconsin. Her dad's parents lived next door, on one side, and her other grandpa, Grandpa Bob, lived next to her, on the other.

Lily ran upstairs. "Lily! Will you go next-door and tell grandma and grandpa dinner's ready?" Donna asked while putting the salad on the table. It was Grandpa Bob's birthday, so Donna decided we should have a (small) party, kind of thing.

"Grandpa! Grandma" Eddie shouted. "Oh, hello sweetie," Grandma said sweetly.

Red stopped calling people you-know-what's and started being a little nicer to people.  
Lily followed, "Grandpa Bob's coming!" It wasn't a surprise birthday, Donna already threw way too many of those.

Bob ran threw the door. "Happy Birthday, Bob!" Eric said, patting his shoulder.

"Hey Grandpa! Happy B-day!" Lily exclaimed.

They ate, laughed, all of that stuff until the party was over. "That was great, small, but great. Knowing you, Lily, I know you like to make things big." Lily nodded. "Bye!"

Lily ran downstairs, nice and early. It was the first day of school. She had developed Donna's smarts along with her looks. "Aw, my little boy's almost starting High School," Donna laughed. Lily giggled. "Lily! Oh My God!" Donna cried, running to hug her.

"Help! Can't breathe," she spoke. "Oh sorry!" Donna let go and ran back to the table.

"Donna, calm down. Remember, you're pregnant." Eric pointed out softly, trying to calm her down. "Sorry! I'm just excited!"

Lily ate her breakfast then hurried upstairs to dress. She threw on black and pink leg warmers, blue spandex leggings, denim shorts, and an oversized sweatshirt with a Mickey Mouse on it. She came out to see Eddie in a denim jacket, acid washed jeans, and a red tee shirt. They both ran to the mirror to brush their hair. Eddie was like a young Eric, he had feathery brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and freckles. Lily combed her hair and then brushed her teeth, along with Eddie, they both ran to school.

Eric walked along his sister, excited for the first day of his last year of middle school. He couldn't wait to see Stevie Hyde who he kind of had a crush on. "So," Lily said, breaking the silence, "Excited to see your little girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Lily, Stevie and I our friends!"

"C'mon, I know you like her!" Lily teased.

"I don't," he lied.

Then she got to school. "See you later, Ed! Remember, wait for me after school. Mom doesn't like you walking alone!" Lily called out, walking towards the school. He nodded. He waited for Stevie, she walked with her 2 siblings, Elle and Jack, and he walked with Lily, so he waited for Stevie and then they walked to the Point Place Middle School.

"Hey Eddie!" He turned around to not see Stevie, but Jack Hyde. "Oh, hey Jack." he said. Jack was a good friend but he always kept trying to hang out with people like Lily or Elle, his sister. "Hey Jack!" Eddie heard someone yell. It was Mitchie Hyde. He knew they were best friends. "Eddie?" It was finally Stevie. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Come on, we're going to be late!"

Lily walked down the hallway. "Hey Elle!"

"Hi Lily, if you don't know this is Ross Pearson."

She noticed him; he was hot but not her style. Elle was a person that didn't care about the inside, Lily was the opposite. "Hey," he said, "I'm Ross. You're Eddie's sister, right?" I nodded. "Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Just, my little sister Raini knows him." She remembered Raini, Eddie used to like her but then he started having a crush on Stevie. Raini wasn't popular, but if she wanted she could in a minute. She had long blonde hair and was very pretty. "Yeah, I remember her."

"Well, I got to get to class, coming Elle?" Lily asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, coming." They both walked to class.

I** hope you like it! I really do. It's my first story.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet The Cousins and Christma

**Chapter 3: Meet the Cousins and Christmas**

Eric sat in bed, while Donna was asleep. Tomorrow, Auntie Laurie would be coming

from Florida with her kids for Christmas, Laurie had 5 kids! Yes, a lot of them. She

was a single mother with 5 kids, Jenny, Fred, Peter, Hanna, and James. Jenny was a college drop-out and she's 23. James was 8, the youngest.

Eric felt bad for them, but Laurie is doing better. She has a job as a waitress.

A day later, Eric cleaned the house. Laurie was coming, today, and he promised his

friends to have a big party at his house like old times on Christmas Eve.

The clock read, 1:38. Laurie would be coming any minute. Eddie and Lily sat on the couch, watching The Santa Clause, and Jackie and Donna were doing their last decorations on the house, for fun. He heard a car park in the driveway.

"Eric!" Laurie was here! "Auntie Laurie!" Lily ran to give her a hug. Their cousins

followed her. They only had one guest bedroom, so they decided Jenny, Lily, and

Hanna would share a room, and Eddie, Fred, James, and Peter would too, Then Laurie would sleep in the guest bedroom. "Laurie! Great to see you!" Donna said, Jackie next to her. "Donna! How are you?" she asked. "Good! Great, actually." Donna answered. "You?"

"I'm doing great, too! I'm glad I've changed."

_Who is that? My sister is…nice?_ Eric thought, _Well this is a Christmas Miracle!_ Christmas Eve was in 4 days, and Laurie would be staying until 2 days after Christmas, and then will be flying back to Florida. The kitchen door opened and Red came in, along with Kitty. "Oh, Laurie! So nice to see you!" Kitty laughed. She gave Laurie a hug along with all of her kids. Fred was the most mature. He was 19. Then Peter, who was the Bad Boy in his school, he was 16. Then Hanna was a normal 13 year old girl who likes boys, romance movies, and lip-gloss. James was just a little cutie!

After their 'Hello's, the kids all settled on the couch to watch A Very Brady Christmas.

Lily sat next to Jenny and Eddie on the couch, with Peter, Fred, Hanna, and James on the floor. They all sipped hot chocolate and had a good family time.

The next morning, they all ran down the stairs (**A/N: No, it's not Christmas Morning),** and saw the Christmas tree in the living room. They all smiled. The tree had nothing on it, but it was cool just looking at it. They raced to the kitchen where, Donna, Eric, and Laurie were drinking coffee talking at the table. "How are we going to eat?" Fred asked noticing there were only 4 chairs around the table.

"We'll eat outside, or go out." Laurie assured him.

After getting dressed, Eric, Donna, Lily, and Eddie, hopped into Eric's car, and Laurie, Jenny, James, Fred, Hanna, and Peter hopped in Laurie's mini van **(A/N: They had mini van's right? If not, let's pretend)**, and drove to a restaurant to eat. Kitty and Red came along, too. They parked, and got out of the car, walking across the parking lot to the diner.

After going back home, Eric told them to go get their snow pants, coats, gloves and hats, on. They all did what they were told and ran to the backyard. Lily walked outside first, "Gotcha!" She felt something cold run down her back, snow! "Dad!" She threw a snowball at him and it became a huge snowball fight! Snowballs were flying everywhere.

After that, they built a snowman. They put gloves, a hat, and a scarf, on it.

They came inside and put their boots, gloves, and coats in front of the fireplace. "Who wants to decorate the tree?" Donna asked. "Me!" Everyone yelled. They spent the afternoon putting beautiful ornaments on the tree; James got to put the star on top since he's the youngest.

2 days later, the kids rushed out of bed. They were all so excited for another day of fun!

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, the party. Eric stood there like he was going crazy then said, "CHRISTMAS MOVIE DAY!" They all cheered with excitement. They sat down on the couch or floor, snuggled together, watching Christmas movies the rest of the day.

The next morning, it was finally Christmas Eve. The house was set up with decorations and toys under the tree. It was Eddie and Lily's job to introduce all their cousins to all their friends.

"Eric!" Eric turned around. It was Hyde. "Hey, man! Nice party." Eric nodded instead of saying, 'Thanks'. "Yeah, I think I did well." Hyde laughed and walked away.

Outside, Jenny, Lily, Eddie, James, Hanna, Betsy, Stevie, Mitchie, Jack, Elle, Fiona, Katie, Fred, Matt, and Peter, all had a snowball fight. Peter flirted with Betsy and Matt (being his overprotective self) kept screaming at him. Fiona had to be watched by Tory, who watched the game joyfully on the side.

"Oh, Eric!" Kitty walked over to her only son. "This is awesome!" She laughed. "Thanks Mom!" He gave her a hug. Donna sat in the kitchen eating tons of cookies. She was very hungry. Donna ate her last gingerbread man and walked over to the living room.

Jackie sat on the couch with Hyde watching Rudolph. "You're hair is pretty." He laughed. "We've known each other forever and just now you say that," he teased, putting his arm around her like an obnoxious teenage boy. She cuddled around him as Santa finally came to ask Rudolph to lead his sleigh tonight.

Fez hung out outside with Tory to watch the 'big game'. He laughed as Elle started throwing hundreds of snowballs towards Matt. James hung out with Jack, who told him how he should get away. Betsy ran away frantically, trying to dodge any snowballs that they threw.

"MATT! AHH!" Elle yelled running from her boyfriend.

Fez watched, laughing and pointing.

"That's it!" Elle screamed running inside, smiling. Matt followed her. They ran inside.

"Hey Elle, how is it out there?" Hyde asked, with a hot chocolate mug in his hand. "Oh good, but it's a safety hazard." Elle said, glaring at her boyfriend. He shrugged, "Its fun."

The "game" was soon over and the kids rushed inside, "S-s-so cold," James stuttered, taking his snow clothes off. They all took their snow clothes off and started hanging out with their families.

2 hours later, "I got to go, man." Michael said, and then rushed off with his kids. Soon, everyone left. "That was so fun." Lily said, happily, warming up next to the fire, "Fun, so, so fun." Eddie nodded.

"So, time to get to bed." Donna crossed her arms, watching them with a smile, "Yeah! Then, Santa can come." James laughed, running up the stairs. They smiled.

The next morning, it was 4:32. Lily ran out of bed. She looked at the tree, seeing a figure there. It wasn't Santa. It was a dog! A dog! She thought, oh my god! She went back to sleep and waited for morning.

The kids ran out of bed and into Eric and Donna's room. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! YEAH, COME ON! SO EXCITED!" the kids screamed, immediately waking them up, "We're up! We're up!" Eric laughed, jumping up out of bed and rushing downstairs. Donna followed slowly, tired. They raced downstairs to see the puppy, it was a Great Pyrenees. "Ok kids! Let Lily and Eddie name it, we already have a dog." Laurie ordered.

"I think we should name it Fuzzy." James said. "No, no, no. It's there turn." Laurie reminded him.

"Snowball," Lily said. "I think it should be named Snowball, it is Christmas."

Donna and Eric gave her a big thumb up. "Perfect." They said.

"I love the name." Eddie agreed. They played with the cute, little, puppy, and then opened up their presents. "Me first, me first!" said James. He picked up a present and started unwrapping. "Clackers!" he said, happily.

Lily came last, "A One Hit Wonders record!" She yelled holding it. Donna nodded knowing her daughter always wanted it.

They ate a big breakfast, with eggs and toast, with jelly and peanut-butter. They played games all day and watched Christmas movies, too.

Two days later, it was the day Laurie and her kids left. "Bye!" Lily said. They were all very sad they had to go but they need to catch their plane.

"BYE!" They all screamed, as they ran to their car.

"That was fun!" Lily said, "So fun!" Eddie agreed.

**OMG! I finished. I'm so sorry it took so long. Thanks!**

ste your document here...


End file.
